Heroes Of Beacon
by DanialArceus
Summary: Beacon is not your usual school. But this year, there are four new students who will change everything. Pairings : OCxBlake, GohanxYang, NarutoxHinata, WeissxRex, The one for Ruby is a surprise. Guess who it will be. Currently on a Break as I have Mid-Semester Exam upcoming in my University. I am also working on another story right now, and I cant focus much on the story as well.
1. Joining Beacon

**Note: I own none of these characters except for my OC.**

* * *

Gohan was on the ground. Injured and defeated by Super Buu who had absorbed Goku. The whole area was burnt and destroyed. The pink abomination slowly walked up to him.

" Keh keh. Your fight was a waste of my time." The creature spoke. Gohan looked at him with hatred in his eyes. His father had tried to help him but with pure cockiness, he failed and ended up in the belly of the beast.

" Enough I will end you even if it means killing myself." He yelled, standing up and gathering up all of his remaining energy. " I will ensure that."

Confused, Buu asked him " What do you mean ?"

" Remember what Vegeta did ?" Buu nodded, Gohan then continued " Well, I will destroy the whole Earth and END YOU !." With that Gohan exploded, killing both himself and Buu.

Yet strangely he felt himself falling on a patch of grass. Vision blurry, he saw some sort of building in front of him.

* * *

Two best friends, turned enemies and again friends laid on the ground of Valley of End. Their fight had taken a lot out of them. Only one of them was on the brink of death. Naruto turned his head with a lot of effort to look at his friend for the last time. " Good run we had, huh."

" What do you mean Naruto. ?" Sasuke, the other teen turned his head to see his best friend with his eyes closed and a grin on his face. Widening his eyes, he put his hand on Naruto's chest, only to find out that his heart had stopped beating. He cried, his best friend and a brother figure had died.

Strangely, Naruto felt himself on a patch of grass. He heard some woman yelling something and the last thing he felt before he slid into unconsciousness was someone carrying him.

* * *

Rex Salazar was breathing heavily, half seated on the ground, vision blurry. His fight with Van Kleiss was endearing and still it felt as if Van Kleiss had not even used his full power. Smiling evilly, Van Kleiss walked over to him and snapped his neck.

As his head hit the ground, Rex felt a patch of grass touching his head. He turned his head to see two more people on the ground before blacking out.

* * *

Gohan woke up with a start. He saw himself and two other teenagers on a medical bed. _Strange, Buu had killed everyone._ One of them had black hair and a pair of goggles were on his forehead. Another one, looking younger than both of them, had yellow hair and fox-like whisker marks on his cheeks. Strange enough, the resemblance didn't end there. The boy also had a tail which was larger than his body and was composed of nine orangish-yellow tails. Both of them were awake.

" I see that all of you are awake." Gohan turned his head to see a man with white hair. " Could you care to tell me your name ?"

Hesitating a little, Gohan spoke first " My name is Son Gohan."

" Name's Rex. Rex Salazar." The teen in red jacket spoke.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki." The kid with nine-tails spoke cheerfully.

" Well I am Ozpin and you are in Beacon."

" And where exactly is Beacon ?" Rex asked. He was confused. In all of his time in Providence, he had never heard of Beacon.

" A school in Vale. A school specifically for Hunters and Huntress in training." Ozpin looked at them and continued, " We found you all in front of our school. What is the last thing you remember?"

As the three recounted their tale, Ozpin was shocked but did not show it. Rex, on the other hand, was talking to Gohan.

" So you blew up the entire planet to kill this Buu guy ?" He asked shocked.

" It was either that or let him destroy the entire universe." Gohan stated.

" So Van Kleiss is dead then." Rex said.

" Who is Van Kleiss idiot ?" Naruto shot up.

" Only the most dangerous EVO to roam Earth."

" Strange." Gohan mused. This caused both Naruto and Rex to look at him. " It seems that we all are from different universes of the same planet."

" What makes you say that ?" Naruto asked the demi-saiyan.

" I have not heard of either Van Kleiss or the Ninja Wars. And judging by both of your reactions, I presume that neither of you have heard of Majin Buu."

" So great, we are stuck here." Rex said, looking at the ground.

At this point, Ozpin walked forward and said, " I have an offer." Naruto, Rex and Gohan looked at the man who continued. " You three join my school. I will give you a place to stay." The three discussed among themselves and agreed to do so. " Get ready, you all will meet your new teammate in the hall." With that, he walked out of the room.

" New teammate." Naruto said. He looked at Gohan, who was obviously sad. " What's wrong ?" Him and Rex came up to Gohan.

" I failed to protect my world. I am not going to lose my new home." Gohan replied. He then felt someone touching his shoulders. He looked up to see both Naruto and Rex had their hands on his shoulders.

" We failed as well." Rex said. " We will help you."

" Just to be clear, I did not fail. I succeeded in saving my world and died afterwards." Naruto stated, receiving an elbow from Rex.

" Not helping, dude." With that they all proceeded to walk towards the all.

* * *

" Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long," Ozpin said as four faces appeared on holographic screen. One of them had black hair with red tint. Another had white hair while another had black hair with a bow. The last girl had yellow hair. " The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, so from this day forward you shall work together as Team RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose."

Yang was proud of her little sister. However her eyes returned to Ozpin, behind whom were four more students. One of the wore orange gi. Another wore an orange fur coat with orange pants, having blond hair. Another one of them had black hair with red jacket and blue jeans. The fourth member wore all black and wore a black leather jacket. His prominent feature was his messy black hair.

" Strange." Yang, Ruby and Weiss turned their head towards Blake. " They were not at the initiation."

" They probably are new teachers." Ruby chimed in. Weiss face palmed at this and turned to the leader.

" They are too young to be teachers, Ruby"

" Probably students." Blake said, keeping her face stoic.

Ozpin cleared his throat and said, " Danial Ragon, Rex Salazar, Gohan Son and Naruto Uzumaki. On a special condition, you all will now be known as Team DRGN, lead by Danial Ragon."

" Wonder what's the 'special condition'." Weiss spoke to her team mates.

* * *

Team RWBY were walking down the hallway towards their new room as they spotted Team DRGN. All of them were talking among themselves and laughing. Walking over to them Ruby introduced herself.

" Hello. I am Ruby Rose. This is my sister Yang and my teammates." She spoke.

Looking at the young girl, the team introduced themselves. Blake asked them some questions about their lack of appearance in the test.

Gohan looked at her and replied " That is a secret. You will need to gain permission from Ozpin to know that." He smiled at her.

Blake , however, was not satisfied with the reply. None of them seemed human and Naruto's coat felt warm.

" Sooo, where are you from ?" Yang asked the leader of the Team.

" I am from Vale. You need to ask these bozos," Danial pointed at Gohan, Naruto and Rex, " where they are from. But-"

" What ?" Weiss asked him.

Danial smiled and said " You will need Ozpin's permission." Rest of the team laughed at his comment while Weiss fumed with anger.

" I give up !" She exclaimed as she stormed off to her room. With that, everyone entered their team room and got themselves settled.

* * *

Gohan, Rex and Naruto were sleeping. Danial, on the other hand, was making a sketch of their room, so they could fit their stuff. As the sketch was made, he smiled and leaned back on his chair. He looked over to his team and smiled. Suddenly, their mattress sprung up and woke all of them.

" What's the big idea dude ?" Rex asked, rubbing his eyes. He looked at his scroll and continued, " It's only six in the morning."

Danial walked over to them and told them to stand up. " Well, friends, with the briefing Ozpin gave me about your powers, I needed to make sure that you guys will have the perfect room to train." He then showed them the sketch of the room.

" Not to be an optimist, but there is no way." Gohan said, looking at them sketch. " You drew a mansion."

Danial simply smirked at them and said " Well, it's time to show you all my powers."

" WAIT !" Naruto yelled. This caused everyone to look at him. He rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly added " Add a ramen bar."

Danial pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed " Fine." He then looked at the rest and asked " Anything else ?"

" Each one of us get private rooms." Rex added.

With a nod, Danial used his powers. When it ended, the others looked at their new room and were surprised.

Shocked as hell, Gohan asked the leader " So will anyone notice that you just made a huge freaking mansion in place of our room ?"

Danial looked at them and smiled. He walked forward and faced them, spreading his arms.

" No one will notice. On the outside, it will look like a normal team room, while in reality, it will be our house." Danial then looked at Naruto, who was nowhere to be found.

Gohan and Rex, however, were looking in a particular direction. When Danial glanced he face palmed. Naruto was sitting on a stool, eating ramen at the bar. " This is sooooooo good." He exclaimed.

Danial walked over to him and slapped the back of his head. " Seriously, I just made a whole mansion appear, and you are eating ramen." Naruto looked at him sheepishly, pointing towards Gohan and Rex, who were eating ramen as well.

Danial face palmed. He let out a sigh and exclaimed " Well we need to get ready for class at nine, so get ready for it." The three, however, did not pay attention to his words and kept on eating. He let out another sigh before joining them.

" So how'd you do that ?" Rex asked Danial.

" It's my Semblance." Danial said before adding " It basically allows me to alter with reality to a certain extent."

" So not all of them can do that." Gohan asked him.

" People of Remnant have aura, allowing them to have certain abilities. Faunas, on the other hand, usually have primal Semblance. My Semblance is the first of its kind."

" Faunas ?" Naruto asked him.

" They are people, just with animalistic traits. Like you Naruto." He replied, pointing to his tail, which was around his body, giving the impression of a fur coat.

" So what am I. A fox Fauna."

" No, you are one of the Myth Faunas."

" Myth Fauna ?" Gohan asked him while slurping down ramen. Rex looked at Naruto's tail then at Danial.

" Their existence have been hidden. They come in various legendary status. Naruto, for example, could you uncurl your tail." As Naruto did this, Danial pointed to his tail and said, " You are the Nine-Tailed Fox Fauna. Which could be due to Kurama's presence in you."

" And how do you know about the hidden group of Animal Men ?" Rex asked Danial as Naruto turned his tail into a fur coat again.

Danial laughed a bit before saying " I am one myself." Gohan looked at him and raised an eyebrow. " I've used my ability to keep myself hidden in the crowd."

" Why do you do that ?" Rex asked him.

Danial looked down before saying " People usually try to capture us so they can use our powers for their own gain." His friends looked at him with sympathy. Danial looked up to them before smiling a thousand watt smile and exclaiming " Class will start soon so let's get showered and ready.

As other went to their respective room, Naruto's shout could be heard in the mansion. " HOLY SHIT, THIS BATHROOM IS HUGE."

In his room, Danial looked at his clothes and sighed happily. _This is going to be a great adventure_.

* * *

 **Three Heroes of their world have joined forces to save their new home. But will they succeed ? Will Naruto get over the fact that the bathroom is huge ?**

 **Naruto : IT'S FREAKIN HUGE !**

 **Shut up, Naruto. Anyways tune in for the next chapter for the new adventure for our young heroes.**

 **Rate and Review this with no flames.**

 **Cheerio then.**


	2. The First Class

**Note : Look at disclaimer on chapter 1**

* * *

It was an odd event for the students at Beacon. The Team leader, Danial, was dragging Naruto by his feet, who was eating a bowl of ramen. Gohan and Rex were helping Danial to pull the orange ninja, to no avail.

" GODDAMIT, Naruto." Danial shouted, " If you keep on eating, you will not get anymore ramen for the next two months." Naruto looked at Danial with daggers in his eyes. Sighing in defeat, Danial let go of his legs and proceeded to enter the class. Gohan and Rex followed him.

" What is wrong with Naruto ? I mean, I can move continents, but with Naruto, I can't move his ass." Gohan mused.

" He sure does like his ramen." Rex answered him, finding a seat in the back row.

Blake looked at Danial and wondered why his presence felt weird. Suddenly Yang appeared to her right.

" Looking at the hottie." She remarked. With that comment, Danial looked at Yang with weird eyes. " I mean with most of his teammates wearing orange, he wears black." She then had a dreamy look on her eyes and cried anime style tears. " One day, you will be a mommy."

Blake blushed at the comment and replied " With your attitude, I am surprised that you aren't a mother yet." And proceeded to read her book. Yang would have snapped back, when Naruto entered the class, his face covered in what seemed to be noodles.

" All full now." He replied, rubbing his stomach, while getting a seat besides Danial. With one more seat available to his right, Blake took the opportunity to find more about him.

As she moved to his right, Yang smirked " First day in school and already making a move on a boy." Blake again blushed and would have replied, but Professor Port entered the class. His appearance was , as Yang would put it, _portly_.

With that he began his class.

* * *

Danial was doing his hardest to stay awake. Rex was trying the same, but with all the coffee he had drunk during breakfast, he was doing a better job. Gohan was the most attentive in class, scribbling down notes. Naruto, on the other hand, was asleep, his head on the table. Danial and Blake looked at him with shock. He had not lasted a whole minute when he dosed off.

Professor Port was now telling them what it meant to be a good leader. And with all qualities being mentioned, Weiss looked at Ruby, who was doing weird stuff. Danial sighed in tension.

' _Something is going to happen after class._ ' He thought, looking down. This did not went unnoticed by Blake.

" What's wrong ?" She whispered to the leader.

He looked at her and smiled. Replying in a whisper as well " Oh nothing. Just remembering stuff."

" Will mister Gohan come forward ?" The teacher announced. Gohan excitedly walked forward. Seeing that something was going to happen, Danial slapped Naruto on the back of his head.

" Who, Wha, Ramen ?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

" Wake up, bone head." Danial growled. Blake noticed the slight change in his voice and made a mental note to question him later. Danial pointed at Gohan, who was stretching himself.

Professor Port laughed a bit at the young boy's action. " You may need to pull out your weapon out now." Everyone, especially Yang, looked at Gohan, waiting to see what weapons he would bring out. But Gohan looked at all of them, confused.

" I don't need any weapons." Everyone was in shock with his statement, except for Team DRGN members, who grinned.

" He's gonna get himself killed." Weiss said to herself, pouting as in her opinion, he thought of himself to be better than the rest as he did not need a weapon.

As Gohan flexed himself and got into a stance, Professor Port opened the cage, revealing a huge Boarbatusk, a boar type Grimm. As the Grimm ran towards Gohan, most of the students closed their, not wanting to see the impact. Yang, Weiss and Blake kept their eyes on Gohan. Blake did so because she had seen Danial grinning.

As soon as the Grimm got within the range of his attack, Gohan fazed out of view of the Grimm. This had left most of the students in shock. Appearing behind the Grimm, Gohan delivered a fierce kick to the creature, sending it flying to the edge.

' _Strong and Fast, Yang likey_.' Yang thought to herself, licking her lips in response. Noticing the look on her sister's eyes, Ruby covered her face in shame, knowing what her sister had planned.

As the Boarbatusk got up and ran towards the demi-saiyan, Gohan lifted and cocked back his fist. As soon as the Grimm got near, Gohan flung his fist forward, to the face of the creature, breaking it's skull.

As the Grimm simply dropped to the ground, the entire class, with the exception of his teammates, were in shock. No one had seen such an amazing feat like this one. It seemed as if Gohan was the heavy hitter of the team.

As he made his way to his seat, he looked at Yang and smiled. Yang blushed at this, which went unnoticed by Gohan. Yang swore that after the smile, his eyes flashed teal for a second before becoming the original black color again.

' _He stole my thing._ ' Was all Yang could think of as her blush did not seem to go away.

* * *

Team DRGN were in the cafeteria, having lunch with Team RWBY and Team JNPR. Their classes had gone off without a hitch and there seemed to be no problems. Nora was describing her dream while Ren corrected her in most parts.

Naruto was eating a huge bowl of ramen while Gohan had around twenty empty cups and was still strong on eating.

' _Where does it all go ?'_ Yang wondered, looking at him with a small hint of disgust. She had not expected that from Gohan. Looking around him, Danial created a pizza out of thin air and started to eat it.

As he was eating the pizza, the rest were staring at him. He looked at them and let out a cough, indicating that they were all staring at him. " What ?" He asked them when he had eaten his pizza.

" You just made a pizza appear out of nowhere and you expect us to have a normal attitude ?" Blake asked him. As Danial nodded slowly he heard pleas of help behind him.

When he turned his head, he saw Cardin pulling the ears of a girl with rabbit ears. " Told you they were real." He gloated to his teammates.

As he was one of the Myth Faunas, he got angered quickly. Looking at his friends, especially Blake, he said " Stay here."

He stood up and walked towards him. Everyone were watching him. Naruto stopped eating his ramen for a second to look at him. Blake was curious to see what would happen.

" Please stop, it hurts." The girl cried. But the bully had no intention of letting go.

" Stop it dick head." Danial stated, crossing his arms. Cardin stopped pulling her ears, allowing the girl to run towards Danial and hide behind him. Seeing her reaction, Danial's face hardened and he looked at Cardin.

" And who are you ?" He asked him with a smug look on his face.

" I am giving you the count of three to apologize to her." He stated boldly.

" And if I don't, what are you going to do ?" Cardin snapped back, pointing at him.

" You will then decide from which asshole you are going to shit from." Danial replied. Yang had to hold back a laugh at his comment. He motioned the girl to go towards their table, which she did.

" Why you little-" Cardin would have continued, if Danial had not put up one finger.

" One. You friends are unconscious." As Cardin turned around, he saw that his teammates were on the floor, out-cold.

Lifting another finger, Danial continued, " Two, you just shit yourself." With that being said, Cardin suddenly felt himself release all of his shit into his pants. This caused everyone in the school to laugh at him.

" I AM SORRY, I AM SORRY, I AM SORRY !" He cried, running off with tears in his eyes. Seconds later, his teammates got up and ran behind him.

Walking towards his table, he sat besides the Rabbit Fauna. " What's your name ?"

" V-velvet." She replied.

" Listen Velvet. If that idiot ever gives you any trouble or if you need anything, just look for me or yell my name." He said. He looked at her and smiled. " Do you want anything ?"

She nodded slowly and asked for a slice of cake. He nodded and put his hand on the table. She looked at it as it started to glow. She widened her eyes when he lifted his hand. There was a velvet cake on the table. She hugged him and picked up the cake and ran away, blushing.

Everyone else, on the other hand, were shocked. Not only did Danial embarrass Cardin but he made a cake appear out of nowhere. " All right, how did you do that ?" Yang asked him.

Danial looked at her and with a serious face he said " It is my Semblance ?"

" And what is it ?" Blake was the one to ask this.

Danial looked at her this time and smiled. " You have three turn to find out. If you do, then you got a date." With that, he took off to the next class.

As everyone left, Blake sat there wondering. _' Did he just ask me to a date ?'_ Shrugging, she shook her head and followed rest of her friends.

* * *

The forest was full of life. Birds chirping and the sounds of Grimm were not uncommon. But at this moments, several 'booms' could be heard. Two students, one wearing a purple gi and another had an orange fur coat, were sparring. School day was over, so to teach Naruto the basis of ki manipulation, Gohan had taken him to the forest.

Several trees were destroyed be the force of the fight. The sounds even reached Beacon and at the moment, two girls were coming to investigate. Yang and Weiss were walking down the hall to their rooms, when they heard the explosions.

" What type of Grimm can cause all this ?" Weiss asked her blond teammate.

" Meh, nothing we can't handle, can we, Ice Queen ?" Yang stated, smirking at the white haired huntress. In response, she pouted and ignored her.

..

..

" Dodge !" Someone shouted.

" Did you hear that ?" Yang asked her. Running towards the source of the sound, they saw Gohan and Naruto fighting each other.

" How'bout that ?"

" It was four out of five. You need it to be perfect." With that Gohan lunged at Naruto again. Unknown to them, two girls were watching the fight with mouths dropped so low that they touched the ground. They were fighting at inhumane speeds.

Gohan performed four punches and ended it with a kick. Naruto was able to dodge the punches but the kick connected. " Damn." The young ninja shouted.

" You know, you should free yourself." Gohan commented. Sighing in defeat, Naruto did what he was told.

Yang had seen crazy stuff during her life. Heck, she was even a part of some. What she did not expected was for Naruto's fur coat to move on its own. Weiss was shocked as well. His coat became a set of nine fox-like tails. Each of them had their own shine and were larger than his body. Naruto then lunged at Gohan, attempting to catch him off guard. Gohan delivered a barrage of punches to his chest, which was dodged. They went on for a few more minutes, when Gohan uppercutted Naruto to the tree. To the girls shock Naruto landed feet first on the branch, upside down and stayed there. Turning their eyes to Gohan, they saw him fly off and continue their spar. Gohan's upper clothes were torn of, while Naruto still had both of his clothes on. Both of them landed on the ground, panting. Weiss was not able to contain her shock, while Yang, on the other hand, was being…. well, _Yang_.

 _' I want to have his babies.'_ The blond thought to herself, licking her lips in the process, looking at Gohan's body.

" That was a good spar, Naruto." The Saiyan panted. He was obviously tired. Suddenly they heard a cough. Turning their heads, Gohan froze with what he saw. Naruto, on the other hand, disappeared in a puff of smoke, shaped like leafs, no doubt back to his room.

" DAMNMIT NARUTO, never leave a man behind." Gohan yelled. He then turned his attention to the two girls. He blushed as he saw Yang looking at his chest, with predatory looks in her eyes. _' Not one day, Gohan, not one day.'_ He made a mental note to give Danial twenty liens. Shifting his attention to the girls, he gave a small nervous smile. " Guess I have some explaining to do..hahaha?"

With the look Yang gave him, Gohan's face steamed up, becoming redder than Ruby's cloak. Noticing the expression on his face, Yang smirked and came forward seductively. " Well, well, well. What do we have here ?"

Sighing in defeat, he went with both girls, oblivious to the fact that everyone was looking at him. Girls had the look of lust in their eyes while the boys had jealousy.

So in the end of that day, it could be said that both of them were shocked to hear his story. They promised to tell only those whom they trusted. As they were about to let him go, Yang gave a quick peck on Gohan's cheek while Weiss took a picture with her scroll.

And it could be said that they both broke Gohan for an hour, who stood still in his place, processing what had just happened.

* * *

 **When will others let go of their secret ? Will Gohan stay sane ? *Glances at Gohan, who still is frozen solid * Will Blake guess Danial's Semblance ? Tune in next time for the new chapter.**

 **Ask any questions and I will answer them. Rate and Review please.**

 **And no flames. I get that shit enough in my life. I don't need it on the internet as well.**

 **Cheerio then.**


	3. Naruto's Promise

**Note : I don't own any of these character. * Cries in a corner * Why can't I ?**

* * *

Naruto had been depressed since joining Beacon. He wanted to go back to his home and make amends for those he neglected. But he couldn't . His new mission was to protect this world. But in mind, only one image came to his mind whenever he thought about home.

Whenever he slept, her face came to him and he imagined all of the time he could have spent with her. But, alas, it was his curse. Even Kurama tried to lift the boy's feeling, telling him that all will be okay.

He had been asleep in his bed. As soon as he had closed his eyes, her face came, grabbing him and wiping all of his tears from his eyes. Telling him not to cry.

* * *

 _( In Naruto's dream )_

 _The whole area was covered in mist. It had a waterfall. It reminded him of the same place he first saw her beauty._

 _" Don't cry, Naruto." She spoke. Her voice was soft as silk. " How can you become Hokage if you cry all the time ?" She asked him._

 _Rubbing his eyes, clearing it from all remaining tears, he looked at her and replied, " But … I don't want to be Hokage, I want YOU!" He exclaimed._

 _She smiled at him, and hugged him, her face buried in his chest. Naruto also hugged her back. Looking up to his face and staring into his blue eyes, she whispered " Well, wake up now."_

 _(End Naruto's dream)_

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start. This time it was different. She came to him and told him to wake up. That had never happened before. He looked at his Scroll and checked the time.

It was two in the morning.

He was thinking about lying down again when he heard a cough. Due to his ninja reflexes, he lunged at the source of the sound, his tail following behind him. As he crashed into the source of the sound, he saw her. His heart melted on seeing her eyes. Her lavender eyes met his blue eyes. Her dark blue hair complemented her beauty. He stood up and helped her to her feet.

He looked at her, and opened his mouth. With slight hesitance he asked her. " H-H-Hinata ?" She nodded with a small smile on her face, crying as he let out some tears himself. " B-B-But how ?"

When she spoke, her voice was beautiful than before. Had she matured ? Or was it because he missed her so much ? " The Supreme Kai came to the village after your death." She whispered.

" Supreme Kai ?" He asked her confused.

" Yes, he is like a god of the universe. Anyways, when he came to learn that you were sad, he made a deal with the Kai of this universe." She replied, coming close to hug him, which he accepted with open arms.

" He allowed me to travel here to keep you company."

He pushed her slightly, enough that she was still in his arms. " But your father ?"

" In fact, he allowed it. When the whole village came to learn of this, you won't believe what was their reaction." She looked at him. His face was eager to know more but at the same time was hesitant also. " They were happy for you. And for me. They were sad when they learned that you died."

She looked at his face and giggled when she saw he was confused. For him, her voice was the most beautiful thing in the world right now. " Because of you contribution in the war, they accepted you. Even Father said that if you survived, he would be proud to have you as a son-in-law."

His face began to tear up again. She cupped his face and wiped any tear that had formed. " And what about Sasuke and Sakura ? Are they okay ? Please tell me they are okay ?" He whispered back to her.

She smiled and replied " They are fine. They are dating each other now." Naruto's eyes widened. She continued, " Sasuke considers you a brother now. Lady Tsunade even name you Honorary Hokage. It was the villagers idea." He smiled when she said this.

He sat on his bed as she sat beside him. " So … what about you ? How are you ? Are you seeing anyone ?"

She gave a heartwarming smile and replied " I am fine, thank you for asking. And no, Naruto, I am not."

His heart skipped a beat as he smiled in his mind. Kurama even gave him a thumbs up as he smiled for his friend's success.

" Are you seeing anyone right now ?" She asked him.

He looked at her. She noticed that his eyes had the same twinkle when she first saw him. " Yes I am." Hinata's heart fell. He was taken. But his happiness came first.

She looked at him and tried to give a smile. " Who is she ?"

" She is the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I would die for her. I would love her and it would not die. And that girl is very close to me." With that he moved a bit close to her and smiled, closing his eyes. He continued, " In fact, she is very close. Do you want to know her name ?"

She looked at him. It made her heart warm seeing him smile like that. " Y-Yes please."

He leaned close to her and whispered in her ears. " Hinata Hyuga."

She gasped at this. She looked at him and saw tears forming in his eyes. He crying. She realized what had happened. He loved her and was too much broken up. She hugged him fiercely and buried her face in her chest. He looked at her and smiled. He brought her face up and looked at her. Both of the faces came closer and closer.

Hinata knew what was going to happen. _' Naruto is going to kiss me. He is going to kiss me.'_ As the lips touched, she felt warm. She had dreamt about this moment since she saw him fighting for what he believed in. And now, it was happening.

They intensified the kiss by using their tongues. Hinata blushed at this part as she felt his tongue meet hers and her meet his. After a whole minute of kissing, they broke apart, panting. They had finally stated their love for each other.

For Hinata, she was happier than ever. She had finally kissed Naruto and her kissed her back. He loved her as she loved him.

For Naruto, this was a strange feeling. He had never been used to being loved. This was all new for him. The strange feeling enveloped him. And he liked it.

" I think we should sleep now." He whispered, smiling. Her eyes caught his smile and she smiled back. As they both laid on the bed she snuggled close to him and buried her face in his chest, again.

" So what do you want to do now, Naruto ?" She asked her new boyfriend.

Smiling, he replied, " Well, I want to marry you. That's a promise and Naruto Uzumaki never back downs on his promise." Her heart skipped a beat, or ten. She wasn't sure. She looked at the blonde shinobi and kissed him, her eyes full of tears.

" And I promise to marry you." She whispered back. She then felt a sort of fur starting to cover her. She looked down towards her legs to see the fur covering her by itself. She started to panic when she felt Naruto's lips against her.

He broke the kiss and laughed softly. He then explained to her that it was his tail and explained why he had it. She accepted it and cuddled close to him. It made his heart warm. Looking at the angel in front of him, he smiled as he gave a quick kiss on her cheeks before settling down on the bed to sleep. It would be a while before they fell asleep as blue eyes stared in to lavender.

* * *

Danial had finally taken Rex's advice on coffee. He had been nagging him all week to try it. But Danial knew that if he did drank it on a week day, something was bound to happen. It was bad enough that he had to hide his hyperactivity, but with coffee, he knew hell would break loose.

So to shut Rex up, he chose to drink it on weekends so that he could get used to it.

He was currently in the library with Team RWBY, JNPR and his team. Only Naruto was not here. _' He deserve to sleep late today.'_

" So, Blake, any idea on my Semblance ?" He asked the black haired girl who was reading a book about Grimms. Everyone else looked at her. She felt the pressure.

" You can create mess with people's mind."

" Wrong, two turns left." He chuckled.

Everyone else also laughed, even Blake. When it all died down, Ruby was the first one to notice that Naruto was not with them.

" Hey where's Naruto ?" The scythe user asked.

All of them heard chuckling to come from the entrance of the library. They turned their heads to see Naruto walking towards them. Along his side, there was a girl whose eyes lavender was wearing pink jacket and black pants. What seemed weird was that Naruto held her close and she held him close.

When they reached them, they sat down and began talking to each other. Everyone else was dumbfounded.

" Uh, Naruto ?" Yang asked.

" Yeah ?" He replied. He looked slightly annoyed that she had stopped him from talking to her.

" Who is she ?" She replied, pointing to Hinata.

Naruto's face softened. He forgot that he did not mentioned her to them. He let out a soft chuckle before holding her hand and looking at them. Everyone else did not notice that they were holding hands as they were fixated on Naruto and Hinata.

" Hinata, these are my friends. Danial, our team leader, Gohan and Rex are my team mates." He said pointing to his partners. " That is Ruby, fearless leader of Team RWBY," Ruby smiled at his introduction, " Weiss, Blake and Yang are her teammates." Pointing to Jaune he said, " And he is Vomit-boy."

" Hey, motion sickness is a serious issue." Jaune cried out.

" Don't fret over it." Danial spoke, " There must be someone who gets sick the moment a vehicle starts moving."

* * *

Natsu was walking down the road to his guild hall. He had his friends by his side and they were talking about a mission. Suddenly he sneezed violently.

" What's wrong ?" Happy asked.

" Either someone is remembering me or I have a cold." The Dragon Slayer replied.

* * *

" And these are his teammates, Pyrrah, Nora and Ren." He ended.

She greeted them all. Yang was confused why Naruto was hanging out with a blind person.

" Shouldn't she have a walking stick ?" Yang asked him.

With a vein throbbing in his head, he calmly spoke " She isn't blind, her eyes are lavender."

" Ooops, sorry, I did not _see_ that coming." Yang replied, laughing at her own joke.

She then noticed that Danial was looking at her with wide eyes. He got tired of her puns. He spoke three words. "God. Dammit .Yang."

Hinata forgave her. " It's okay, people usually say that whenever they meet me." She lied. She then gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheeks.

Everyone froze and looked at Naruto. Aware of the fact that everyone was staring at him, he snickered in his mind and gave Hinata a kiss on the lips. Kurama was laughing like hell seeing them. He gave another thumbs up, the second one this day and made a mental note to bring the couple to meet him and congratulate in person.

" D-D-D-Did you just kiss her ?" Weiss asked. She was surprised as everyone else.

" Yup." Naruto replied, while wrapping Hinata with his arms.

" And when did you met ?" Yang asked, wide eyed. She expected that in the group, she would have been the first one to be in a relationship. Only Team DRGN knew when they had met.

" Well, we met when we were kids." Hinata replied her. " At that time, Naruto was busy in full filling his dreams and saving the whole village." She then smiled and gave a kiss to her boyfriend. Ruby was the only one not to be in a shock as she was happy for Naruto the moment she knew that they were together. " We met again today and after talking to the Headmaster, I can live with my fiancé."

If there was silence before, it was nothing compared to the one now.

" F-F-Fiancé ?" Blake asked.

Hinata nodded while saying " He promised that we will get married when I met him today. And till now Naruto has never backed out from his promise."

" And I intend to keep it that way." Naruto replied proudly. " That is my nindo."

After a minute of two of silence, the girls of the group began cheering for the couple while Naruto was fist-bumping everyone.

All was well when Cardin decided to show his face. Looking at Hinata, he was pissed that she was with them. Walking up to her he said, " Ditch the loser and join the real man." He snickered at his comment, which got a few gasp from the library. Most of them were surprised that he was willing to do something stupid so soon.

Naruto knew what was going to happen. He gave a small nod to Hinata, who got up and looked at Cardin, who was grinning.

 _' Either he turns into a dog or he will get a new asshole tonight.'_ Danial thought. After looking at his grin, he thought, _' Yep, new asshole it is.'_

She walked up to him and palmed his chest with force. He was sent flying away with slight drool coming out of his mouth. Glynda Goodwitch, one of the teachers, came to Cardin, who was foaming from his mouth. She looked at the group and proclaimed loudly " It is a shame that Mr. Winchester doesn't have a good coordination. It seems that he had a bad fall." With that she took Cardin to the hospital.

Hinata grinned and turned to look at them. Yang gasped. Hinata, now, had no iris and had white veins coming out of her eyes. " What was that ?"

Hinata simply smiled while her eyes turned back to normal and kissed Naruto on the lips. " That was her Semblance. The Byakugan." Naruto told them, feeling proud of his girlfriend, kissing her. He had told Hinata about Semblance and Grimms when they woke up, before meeting Ozpin.

" So, how does it work." Pyrrah asked her.

" Umm, well, it's like this, when I activate it, I have 360 degree vision and can see the focal points of anybody. It allows me to strike internally." She explained to her new friends. She then smiled and gave Naruto a quick kiss.

Everybody froze. Strike internally. That must mean that she strikes the organs. Everyone were thinking about the Byakugan. Danial, on the other hand, was thinking something else. _' If they keep going at this rate, I will have to soundproof their room tonight.'_

" T-That is a really dangerous Semblance." Weiss stated, shocked.

" Well, she is the heiress to the Hyuga clan. But to me she is my princess." Naruto said, grinning proudly. He loved her beyond belief.

A collection of 'Awwws' was heard from the girls. They all began to think about the future when Weiss spoke again.

" She's a heiress ?"

" Yes, I am. Or I was." She said proudly.

" Was ?" Rex asked confused.

" I gave it up when I came today to live with Naruto. Even Father was proud of my decision. And that is something." Hinata said. She looked at Naruto, who nodded. " Even the whole village agreed with my choice. If it had been before a certain 'incident', they would have rebelled."

" But why would they refuse ? Naruto is such a nice guy !" Ruby asked her.

Naruto coughed a bit before saying " I think I can handle this, Hinata. You see, sixteen years ago, in my village there was an attack by a masked man who had mind controlled a beast. The beast, known by many names like Nine-Tailed Demon or Kyubii, could not be killed so the Fourth Hokage, my father, had to seal it." Everybody looked at him. Only Team DRGN knew what had happened. " They needed a new born baby, because a baby is the only vessel strong enough to be a host." Till now, only Ren and Pyrrah understood what Naruto meant. " I was the baby. On the day of my birth, I lost two people who meant the most to me, my mother and my father." He began shedding tears, which ran down his cheeks. Seeing this, Hinata wiped his tears away and kissed his cheeks.

Looking at all of them, Hinata continued on, " The Fourth did it so he would be treated as a hero, who saved them. But because of their ignorance and the need for someone to blame, the villagers picked on Naruto since the day he was born. He had to run from death every day. No one accepted him as a part of the family, except for few. We were told to ignore him. But on the day of graduation, he made friends," She smiled, as she wiped her own tears from her eyes, " who had his back." Looking at Naruto, she said, " who would die for him, as he would die to protect them."

Everybody was surprised. Naruto had faced a whole childhood of neglect and being alone. But he still pulled through. Looking at all of them, he proudly proclaimed, " My first dream was to become the Hokage and gain everybody's trust. Well that's done. Now my dream is be with Hinata and start a family." Hinata blushed at the comment.

There was silence among the group.

" God, I need to soundproof the room soon." Danial spoke up, gaining laughter from the group, blushes from Naruto and Hinata, and a confused face from Ruby and Nora.

While the laughing, Blake scooted over to Danial and whispered " We need to talk. Meet me on the roof." low enough for only him to hear. Or so it seemed. Gohan, Naruto and Hinata heard it through their sensitive hearing while Rex heard it through his nanites.

It seemed to be the best day for Naruto.

* * *

 **What will happen next ? * Banging noise* What will Blake talk about ? * Banging noise* Will Naruto keep his promise ( of course he will) ? * Banging noise* And WILL YOU GUYS STOP IT FOR A SECOND ? I should get Danial to soundproof my room also.**

 *** Banging intensifies and moaning can be heard now***

 **That's it I'm out.**


	4. Naruto's Proposal

**Note: I own nothing, except for OC.**

 **This chapter will again focus around Naruto and Hinata.**

* * *

It was night. Most of the students of Beacon had gone to their respective team room. Those who were present in the library remembered the event that had transpired the week before, laughing whenever they thought of Cardin.

Danial shrugged and shuddered while walking towards his dorm room. The emotion shown by Naruto and Hinata had reached its limit and they ran back to the room. Almost everyone knew what was going to happen so he mentally prepared himself.

As soon as he had reached the door, he remembered something he had to do. He mentally beat himself for forgetting the task he took. Grinning, he slowly made his way towards the hospital wing.

* * *

Gohan was wondering why his leader was taking too long to arrive. So as to pass the time, he pulled out a book from the mini library Danial had constructed, he thought of taking notes about the history of Remnant.

 _' How did the moon got into a state like that ?'_ He wondered to himself before he started to read the book so to find out why. _' If I remember correctly, there must be a Mr. Piccolo here as well.'_

Rex, however, did not worry about Danial. He was busy watching the wall big television while eating pizza. Normally he would have ordered it but with Danial's Semblance, a machine was invented which made food out of thin air.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were in their room. She was sitting on his bed while Naruto was changing his clothes. When he came out, he saw that she was still wearing the clothes she had arrived in. Though that had not been a problem at first as she rarely left the room and the girls had given some clothes, he did start to worry about her clothes, which was normal for him as he wanted her to be happy, so he would have gone great lengths to satisfy her.

" Aren't you going to change?" He asked her.

" Well, I didn't brought any clothes." She looked at him and blushed. " I was in a hurry to meet you that I forgot." She chuckled after this.

Walking up to her, Naruto smiled and got on his knees. " Let's have a date tomorrow. We will buy you new clothes."

Hinata blushed lightly and nodded. She suddenly thought of something. " But Naruto, you don't have any money, do you ?"

He kissed her and grinned. The truth was that he had taken several jobs and because of his Kage Bushin Jutsu, he was going to get a lot of money. Ozpin also had given him some lien because of something he had talked to him about.

* * *

 _( Start Flashback)_

 _" So this is a thing in your world ?" The Professor asked the young Shinobi._

 _" Yes, sir. Because of the fact that fighting ninjas is common, there is casualty on both sides and many of us die young." Naruto looked at him, remembering Haku, eagerly waiting for his answer._

 _Leaning back on his chair and taking a sip from his mug, he answered " Well, I cannot change the laws you had to follow for most of your life."_

 _" So you agree ?"_

 _Looking at him, Ozpin stated " Yes, Mr. Uzumaki, I agree."_

 _Kurama laughed and cheered for his host._

 _" But sir, I need some money." Naruto told the Headmaster of the academy._

 _" All will be taken care of." After Naruto gave his thanks, he started to walk away. " And Mr. Uzumaki," Naruto looked at him, " Good luck."_

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

Naruto grinned looking at Hinata. Kissing her, he got up and gave her some of his clothes.

Hinata looked at the clothes and smelled them _' Naruto's clothes.'_ She would cherish this moment forever. Walking towards the bathroom to change, she failed to notice Naruto, who was typing something on his Scroll.

* * *

Danial came back after what seemed an hour. Gohan was reading a book, while Rex was asleep on the couch, with a pizza box on his chest and drool coming from his lips.

" Where were you ?" Gohan asked, standing up and putting the book back in its shelf.

" Huh, just finishing something." Danial grinned. Gohan started to walk with him.

" And it is ?"

Danial started to laugh suddenly, crouching as a result. When the laughing stopped, he spoke, " Well, Cardin crossed the line the week before and I forgot about it until now. I left him a gift as a result."

Gohan knew what he had done. Smirking, he questioned Danial, curious to know what was Cardin's state.

" I gave him a new asshole. AND if he doesn't decide which one to use, his mouth will come into play." When Gohan, he began to laugh, tears coming from his eyes.

* * *

Sunday was a normal day for most students. But for Naruto, if was an important day. He had planned everything and hoped everything went perfectly.

Most of his friends were busy minding their own business. So that left him alone with Hinata. Taking tips from Tsunade before he came to this world, he made a reservation at a fancy hotel. If everything went right, it would be the best date ever.

He was door, waiting for Hinata to come. He was wearing an orange T-Shirt and black jeans. But as usual, he was wearing his tail as a fur coat. His hair was just as spiky, but shorter. He heard footsteps and turned his head. He saw Hinata, who was wearing her usual pink jacket and black pants. She was ready to go.

" You look beautiful." Naruto told her, giving her a quick kiss. Hinata blushed at his comment and walked with him, hands intertwined. Many students looked at them, wondering why Naruto had a spark in his steps.

The couple had arrived in the city of Vale, looking at several shops and the scenery. It was a new experience for Naruto, not one was staring at him with the hint of fear or hate.

Hinata chose one shop and Naruto went with her. She chose all types of clothes and wore them. She was happy. She had always dreamed of this moment and it was coming true.

She failed to look at Naruto, who was again typing something on his Scroll.

 _' So far, so good.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Weiss was walking around Beacon, along with the rest of her team when she saw her sister, Winter, walking towards Ozpin's office. Usually being told about her coming, Weiss rushed towards her sister and greeted her.

" What are you doing here ?"

" It is about one of your friends. I am going to meet Ozpin, he told me to bring you and your friends as well."

" Who is it about ?" Weiss asked her.

" Just wait and see." The older Schnee replied with a grin.

A few minutes later, Team RWBY, JNPR and DRG were in Ozpin's office. They noted that Glynda Goodwitch was also with him. There was another man but he was completely different.

His skin was light red and had a white Mohawk. He wore a form of gi which Gohan recognized, belonging to the Supreme Kai, but with slight changes, being white and the end of the clothe was gold.

" Are you the Supreme Kai ?" Gohan asked curiously. Everyone else looked at Gohan, who grinned.

" You are correct, and I believe that you are Gohan Son. Supreme Kai of the Seventh Universe has spoken highly of you training under him." The Kai spoke.

" What a Kai ?" Yang asked.

The Supreme Kai merely chuckled while Ozpin explained. " He is known as the God of Creation. His job is to create and protect life. And if the time arrives, train a student to take down any problem, like Mr. Son here."

" Wait, you were trained by a God ?" Yang asked. _' Now I wonder if he knows how to act like a God where it matters.'_

" Well, Sorta." He replied. Looking back at the Kai, he asked him if he knew how to unlocks one's potential. The Kai simply nodded.

" Anyway, he is from Naruto's Universe." Ozpin looked at the students, who, except for DRG. " Yes that is right, like Rex and Gohan here, Naruto is from another Universe." Ozpin then motioned them to sit down and look at a screen which Supreme Kai created.

" What I am showing you is also being shown to Naruto's friend. My assistance is there right now and the whole village has gathered to see the event."

" What event ?" Pyrrah asked the God of Creation.

The Kai looked at her and smiled, " Something Naruto Uzumaki wanted to have since he was born. Though not like the one he wanted, but still it is a form of it."

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were waiting. The whole village had gathered and the Five Kages, who were also here, had provided enough information about the man with light red skin tone. Naruto was in another Universe and was planning something. The Kai wanted everyone to see his big moment.

" I hope Hinata is happy." Hiashi spoke to her second daughter, Hanabi.

Looking at her father, the young Hyuga spoke, " Daddy, you do know that being with Naruto makes her happy." Smiling at his daughter, he took a seat and watched the screen with hope.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had eaten at the restaurant, which was expensive. Hinata had noticed that Naruto was hiding something and decided not to push him. Smiling at her, he left the money for the food. Grabbing her hand, both of them walked out of the restaurant headed towards Beacon. The trip was pleasurable, to say the least.

On arriving, he took her to the Beacon Cliff and with her looked at the broken moon. Both of them laid on the grass, kissing and looking at the broken celestial body.

" I never knew that looking at the moon would be so romantic. Even if it is a broken one." Naruto told Hinata. She noticed how soft he spoke. It was almost a whisper, only for her to hear.

Looking at her, he continued " I had always admired your beauty and while I was a bit stupid before, chasing after the wrong girl, it took me to look in the eyes of death, or Pein, to realize that I had someone who loved me. You." Hinata blushed at his comment.

As Naruto began to stand up, Hinata followed him. " Looking over my life, I realized that my home is where my heart is. And my heart is with you, Hinata." Naruto held her hands. Hinata teared up slightly, hearing his words. " I haven't been good at this, showing love, because I had no idea what love actually was."

" But you taught me what it really is. Whenever I am with you, I feel safe and happy, for no reason at all."

* * *

All eyes was on the screen, most of the girls had tears in their eyes, hearing Naruto's words. He continued, " I want to spend my whole life with you and have something I didn't have before, a family." Chuckling slightly, the blond shinobi spoke, " And I know that I have a family in Konoha, but I want a family of which I can be proud of, proud to call them my children." Looking at her eyes, he paused for a few seconds.

Up till now, the girls had understood what Naruto was getting at. But what confused them was that they were too young to do this. As if hearing their thoughts, Ozpin spoke, " I will explain this later."

Naruto spoke, " And I can't do this alone-"

 _' Damn right he couldn't,'_ Yang thought, _' He needs a female if he wants children.'_ She smirked and looked at Gohan lustfully , who noticed that she was staring at him, only to ignore it awkwardly.

"- I need you. You have given me the love I craved for over sixteen years. You filled the spot in my heart which I thought couldn't be filled. I can't live without you, Hinata." Getting on one knee, he pulled out a small box, which was covered in white and had a lavender tint. " Will you, Hinata Hyuuga, marry me ?" He opened the box, which had a ring with a gemstone on it. The gemstone was lavender in colour and was surrounded by white.

With tears coming out of her eyes, she lunged at Naruto, causing him to fall to the ground with Hinata on top of her. " Yes. Yes. Yes. I will marry you !" She then kissed him with passion, for which he kissed her back with more passion. Slowly, both of them were hidden from view as the Tails began to cover them.

* * *

The entire village of Konoha cheered for their war hero and the heiress. Hiashi let out some tears of joy, seeing her daughter grow up. Sasuke and Sakura clapped fiercely for their teammate. Tsunade looked at Naruto, tears in her eyes. She could not believe that this was the same kid who didn't knew how to make a Shadow Clone. Gaara could not help but be happy for his brother. It seemed as if this was another celebration in Konoha, for the amount of emotion in the air was so strong that everyone felt it.

* * *

Everybody looked at the screen with unbelieving eyes. Naruto was engaged to Hinata. Danial fainted at the thought of this, though Blake had caught him before he hit the floor. She gently placed him on the ground.

" That took some air out of him." Yang commented, getting a glare from Blake.

" Can anyone explain to me why is Naruto proposing to Hinata ?" Weiss demanded.

" They are in love, obviously." Nora replied her. Choosing to ignore her comment, she looked at Ozpin and Kai. Looking at the Headmaster, Kai bowed and disappeared instantly.

Looking at Weiss's glare, Ozpin chose to answer, " Where Naruto and Hinata come from, the age of majority is 16, as many people die at a young age due to war against bandits and such." He waved his hand in the air before taking a sip from his mug." At that age, a person can even marry. Though that is one of the change, a ninja, like those two," Ozpin pointed at the screen, " can choose to settle down or to continue their work and get stronger."

Looking at the screen, everyone could not help but feel happy for the newly engaged couple, while Blake had taken Danial outside for some air.

* * *

" Shall we head back, beautiful ?" Naruto asked Hinata. She took his hand, her ring on her finger. It had been a magical moment for the both of them. Their whole life had changed. Instead of having the promise to remind herself that Naruto wanted her, she knew that now with the proposal, their relationship had taken a step forward.

" When do you think the marriage should take place ?" Naruto asked her. She thought about it for a while. She wanted to get married to the love of her life as soon as possible, but she also remembered that they had to prepare for the life after the wedding.

" One month should be fine." She replied looking at him with a smile.

Stopping to kiss her when they reached the dorm room hallway, he picked her bridal style and carried her to their room.

* * *

Danial shook his head quickly. The headache he had because of passing out was strong. And the coffee overdose Rex had caused was also a factor. Blake had gone to get some medicine so he was alone outside. He began to remember what Gohan had told him about his Super Saiyan transformation.

 _" Well, we had achieved the first form so there was speculation by Vegeta about a second state. It was not even recorded as no Saiyan continued to work hard when they got the form."_

Wondering about pushing his limits, Danial began to wonder if he could do the same. His first thought came when he thought of Naruto's Shadow Clones. He had never attempted to create a sparring partner as he was not sure if he could do it. But with the training he had been doing with his team, he was fairly confident that he could create a person, devoid of soul, with only the aim for spar or fight as training.

Closing his eyes, he began to focus on creating a body. The image came to him. His headache was only getting stronger and he couldn't keep focusing on the personality on the character.

In the beginning, creating a simple flower required a small amount of focus, like the shape of the petal or the density of the stem, but because of his training with Gohan, it became easier like flying to Gohan. But this was way harder, he had to focus on the trait and figure. But the problem was, the more he focused, the more his head hurt.

Suddenly a figure appeared before him. It was his spar partner, body was silver-white and the built was like any normal man. He also had a feature less face, having blank eyes and en expressionless mouth. He stood as tall as Danial.

Danial had also focused on giving him the ability to turn his arms sword-like. Walking over to inspect his new creation, Danial felt proud of himself. Poking the chest of the spar partner, which he decided to call him Bob for no reason, he decided that Bob had the right density.

Suddenly Bob's hand grabbed Danial's neck and started to squeeze it. Danial looked at Bob, whose eyes were glowing red and there was killer intent around him. He opened his mouth to speak one word, "KILL !" And with that, Bob punched Danial right in the guts, sending him crashing into the walls of Beacon.

* * *

Blake was walking back with the medicine she had gotten for Danial. He had fainted knowing that Naruto was officially engaged to Hinata. Getting closer to him, she quickened her pace until she heard a loud 'CRASH'. Confused by the sound, she realized it came from the place Danial was.

Running towards the source of the crash, her eyes widened at what she saw. There was a hole in the wall of the building. Danial was getting up from a pile of rubble and there was a man with pure white skin walking towards him.

" What happened ?" She asked the Leader of DRGN.

Looking at her, he yelled as a reply, " Get everyone to safety and inform JNPR, your team and mine about _him_." He pointed at the creature when he said the last word. " Oh, slap Rex for me." The monster walked towards Danial with the intention to kill his creator.

" What about you ?" Blake asked, worriedly.

" Looks like I should teach him a lesson or two." He growled. He then pulled out two small sticks, one in each hand. Almost in an instant, they became two scythes. Having black handle and silver blades, Danial rushed at his creation to give Blake the time to escape and inform the other.

As a reply to the new weapons, hands became sword. Danial swinged his weapon towards the face of the enemy, prompting him to fall back and get out into the open.

Out in the open, Danial had greater amount of movement than before. His scythes were a part of his battle style, so whenever he used them, his movement became like water, when one movement complimented the other.

Moving in, Danial attempted to kick Bob right in the chest, who not only dodged it but grabbed his leg and spun him around before releasing him. Running over to Danial, Bob kicked him again, sending him flying into the sky.

Danial felt air against his face. Opening his eyes, he noticed that he was moving towards the ground. Hitting the ground, Danial maneuvered himself so that he got up quickly. Giving Danial no time to breath, Bob began stabbing Danial with all his might. Danial was able to block some of them, but some found a way through his defense and pierced his shirt and his skin.

Swiping left and right with his scythe, Danial was making some dent on Bob's body. Looking at his legs, Danial made an attempt to strike it but Bob countered it by stabbing the leg. The sword had pierced his leg, entering one side and leaving the other. In an instant, Bob kicked Danial away, sending him crashing onto the ground.

Danial was in shock. It took him a moment to realize what had happened. Suddenly, his leg pained like hell. To relieve that pain, he screamed.

With the damage he was receiving, Danial used the best option available; get himself and Bob to the Emerald Forest.

* * *

Blake ran as hard as she could. According to her, Danial's life was in danger. She had noticed the change that had occurred in Danial. Usually a happy guy, he always was the first to help others. But when she heard him speak in a fight, she had noticed a transformation. He now was extremely angry. It felt as if he meant business. His growl confirmed that.

She noticed Yang and Ruby walking towards their room.

" Guys." She shouted, gaining their attention.

" What happened Blake ?" Ruby asked.

" No time, tell the teachers and Danial's friends that he is fighting someone outside." She told them, gasping for air.

She proceeded to rush past them when she heard something she did not wished to hear.

His screams echoed around Beacon. Everyone heard it. In fear of Danial's life, Blake ran back.

If anybody would have noticed Blake's eyes, they would have seen tears coming out of her eyes.

* * *

Danial was breathing heavily. His clothes were tattered and he had cuts all over his body. His leg was not working properly.

AND HE STILL HAD THE DAMN HEADACHE !

" All right, now or never." Danial rushed towards Bob, limping with pain. He had a plan. A plan which only would work if Blake would be able to reach the others on time.

Punching Bob on the face, he swung his unbroken scythe towards the chest. Making a hit, Bob went crashing into the nearest tree.

 _' Finally.'_ Danial cheered to himself. But it was not for long as Bob got back up, seemingly unharmed. Rushing towards Bob, in order to end the whole situation, Danial swung his weapon again, aiming for the head. Instead Bob grabbed the scythe and broke it. In shock, Danial stood still until Bob planted another fist on his guts, causing him to crash back a few feet.

" Do you even know how much they cost ?!" Danial yelled at the sparring unit. He was pissed. He spent two years to get enough money to buy the classical scythes. And Bob got rid of them within twenty minutes.

As Bob got closer to him, an energy beam hit him straight in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

" Need help ?" Danial turned his head to see Gohan, Blake and Ruby standing.

" Where's the rest ?"

" They are on their way. Some are helping to calm the others." Gohan replied.

" So what's the plan." Blake asked, getting Gambol Shroud ready, as Bob got up and walked towards them.

" Well, his main aim is to kill me," Blake looked at him with wide eyes, " so that will mean that he will not focus on you guys."

" What are you suggesting ?" The scythe user asked.

" I will strike from the front. Blake and Gohan, you will strike from left and right," Danial said, pointing at Gohan and Blake. Looking at Ruby, he continued, " Ruby, stay behind him, when the time comes, he will be focused only on me, use that to decapitate him."

" De-what ?" Ruby asked, continued.

" Just cut his head off." Blake told her team leader. Sometime, Ruby needed simple words.

" Oh.."

Without a moment's hesitation, Gohan rushed to the left side of the silver body while Danial continued his attack upfront. While Bob was distracted by the onslaught, Ruby snuck behind him with her Crescent Rose. Blake made her way to the right.

Getting punched and kicked from all sides, there wasn't much Bob could do. Rushing towards Danial, he aimed to kill. Danial, however, fell backward and used his good leg to propel Bob upwards, to which Gohan appeared on top of Bob and delivered a sledgehammer on the head, sending him to the ground.

Blake and Ruby could do nothing but watch. The fight was beyond their level. Even with one leg, Danial was striking back. With strength of Gods, Gohan was assisting him.

When the dust settled, Bob was still standing. " What will it take to bring him down ?!" Blake yelled. It was seemingly impossible to defeat him.

 _" Decapitate him."_ She remembered Danial telling Ruby so it seemed that it was the only option.

Danial saw Bob and found the moment. Signaling Ruby, he rushed forward to distract Bob. Bob, however, turned his hand into a sword and aimed for his chest. Grinning, Danial got faster and aimed for the head. He saw Ruby running towards Bob with her scythe at her sides.

Suddenly, he felt something on his chest. He looked down and he saw something he did not wished to see. Bob had impaled his chest, piercing his right lung and coming out from his back. _' Perfect.'_ " NOW!" He yelled.

Ruby swiped her scythe, effectively beheading the monster. As the body disappeared, there was a gaping hole in Danial's chest. He looked at Blake and gave her a thumbs-up. As Blake rushed towards him, his vision became blurry and he fell, with all he could see becoming black.

Blake held his head on her laps, panicking for his life as he closed his eyes. Suddenly she felt someone pushing her aside. Looking, it was Hinata, who placed her palms towards his chest. Naruto did the same. Gohan flew down instantly and placed his hand on his forehead. Rex arrived on a weird bike, and grabbed his leg, causing some white lines to appear.

With a sigh of relief, they saw his wounds close up and lifted him up to get him to the infirmary. Blake looked at Danial. Even in such critical state, he kept a smile and gave others a chance to succeed.

* * *

 **Is there another Piccolo ? Will Yang end her puns ? * Yang screams 'Never' while shaking her fists* Will Danial be okay ?**

 **Read the next chapter to find out.**

 **A/N : So I said no flames. And what did I get; Flames.**

 **I wrote this story, not because I wanted to make you happy, random Guest, I wrote it because I think that this is how they would react. And as for the strict DBZ RWBY crossover, FanFiction only allows two shows to be mentioned, so go figure.**

 **Cheerio then.**


End file.
